


Lady Luck's On Your Side

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Trans Male Character, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka needs Nishinoya's help to pick out the perfect birthday gift for their gorgeous Shimizu-chan.</p>
<p>But will these two bros find what they're looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck's On Your Side

“Pssssst, Yuu,” Tanaka Ryuu hissed with his faces framing his lips, to the libero as practice started winding down, “I need you to come with me after club today.”

Nishinoya Yuu widened his eyes and let a smile creep over his face, “Of course, bro, I wouldn’t miss it for the world! But why are you talking so softl-“Tanaka clapped a hand over Noya’s mouth.

“Dude, not so loud!” Tanaka freaked, then whispered into Noya’s left ear, his breath warm, “It’s about Shimizu-chan’s birthday tomorrow, you need to come with me to get a gift.”

Nishinoya beamed at his bald friend, “I’m hella game, bro!”

The two volleybros looked over their shoulders at the beauty that other volleyball clubs envied not being their manager, Shimizu Kiyoko. The girl set many men’s hearts a flutter, and for Tanaka, that flutter was more of a huge thump-bumping in his chest that made his body grow hot and his brain go more empty than usual. Nishinoya knew where the boy was coming from, and oftentimes, he just rolled with Tanaka’s eternal devotion to Shimuzu-chan and played just as enthusiastically in undying love and protection for the manager in order to keep Tanaka from catching on that he may have feelings for someone else, someone that was always by his side.

But hey, if it meant Tanaka could be happy and continuously oblivious, Nishinoya would idol-worship Shimizu-chan just as hard as his bro Tanaka. After all, that's just what bros are for.

Tanaka turned back to Nishinoya, his lips curled into the most ridiculous looking smile anyone could make in their entire life, "I really appreciate it, dude."

 

*~*~*

 

As Tanaka and Nishinoya parted ways with the rest of the volleyball team post-practice in the cold January air, Nishinoya puffed out a few breaths to watch them turn to clouds in front of his face and smiled hella large. Tanaka pulled his yellow scarf over his nose and his gaze on the horizon in front of the two boys as they walked toward the train station was full of apprehension. Luckily for him, the libero beside him had the audacity to roll together a couple of quality snowballs and threw them at the spiker, ready for a full-on snowball fight.

As the two boys exchanged killer attacks with the frozen water, Nishinoya bolstered, “All right, Ryuu! So where are we gonna go get Shimizu-chan’s perfect birthday gift, anyways?”

The next snowball hit Ryuu straight in the face as the body froze solid with a look of both happiness and fear as he pulled a pink business card out of his bag.

“Well, uh, Yuu, I really got stumped on what would be the perfect gift. I mean, Shimizu-chan is rather perfect and all, and uh, I kinda talked to my older sister and she gave me this.”

Tanaka extended the business card out to Nishinoya, the libero taking the card in both of his hands to read it.

Noya’s heart stopped as he jumped backwards, landing feet shoulder-width apart and hands balled up into fists as he stared at the frozen ground.

_What the fuck Saeko_

For a few beats, there was nothing but stillness between Tanaka and Nishinoya. Little wisps of snow danced about them after a cat in a nearby tree jump onto the roof of a nearby house.

Nishinoya’s eyes flickered a sudden realization, and he bounced his head up to gaze at his teammate.

“TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE,” Nishinoya bellowed as low as his voice could muster.

Tanaka blinked, his features darkening as his grin spread across his face.

“NISHINOYA YUU!”

Nishinoya stepped one foot closer to Tanaka, and Tanaka stepped one foot closer to Nishinoya, both boys staring into each other’s eyes with a fire growing in anxiousness and excitement.

“WE TOTALLY GOT THIS BRO. LET’S GET SHIMIZU-CHAN THE PERFECT GIFT THERE.”

“FOR REAL, BRO?!”

“HELL YEAH, IF SHIMIZU LOVES THIS GIFT, IT WILL BE WORTH ANY EMBARRASSMENT WE MUST ENDURE.”

“NOYA BRO YOU BRING A TEAR TO MY EYE.”

The boys put their hands on each other’s shoulders and yelled loudly together before turning to run full-speed to the icy train station. The duo slipped straight through the doors of the train and stood with stone-cold determination in their pupils as the train whisked them closer to downtown. As they departed the train and headed through the bustling sidewalks, their heart rates increased enough that Nishinoya was sure Tanaka could hear his heartbeat. At least, they stood in awe and terror in front of the very business that Tanaka’s sister recommended them to visit.

Lady Luck’s Lingerie.

The shop has been renowned across the prefecture as the go-to store for anything worth getting your significant other a purely indulgent gift that can make her heart go aflutter. The lingerie sold in this shop had a reputation for being the East’s answer to Victoria’s Secret, with every style of lacy cute thing coming in every cup and band size. There was a saying that if you got your lover a gift from the shop for Valentine’s Day, you’d never lose your lover as long as you lived.

“There’s a chance that saying they have could extend to birthdays, right, Yuu?”

Nishinoya stared at the sign with a blush reaching from ear to ear, “Y-YEAH TOTALLY DUDE LET’S DO THIS.”

The shorter boy tugged on the taller boy’s shirt and marched the two volleyball players through the door, letting a modest bell chimed as the door swung behind them.

Wall-to-wall images of girls in various undergarments adorned the walls. Various tables and counter held various types of bras and panties with different terms written in delectable cursive, “Playful,” “Cute,” “Sexy,” “Va-va-voom.” Wire mannequins with birdcage-esque designs featured paired bras and corsets with matching underwear, and at the back of the room was two lounge chairs and a row of curtains with numbers to the side of each break in the curtains.

A younger blonde woman with a side-ponytail had her eyes transfixed on Tanaka as he gulped, taking in the scenery. This girl had to have been at least a year younger than the two boys, yet she wore a nametag that mirrored the sweet detailed name “Lady Luck” on it that graced the pink business cards. She hummed a little to herself as she evaluated the boys up and down before her voice fluttered from her moistened pink lips.

“Can I help you boys find anything?”

Tanaka’s knees started to buckle under him and he glanced down at Nishinoya. It became apparent to Noya exactly why Tanaka had asked him to come, in this moment.

Before Tanaka could turn tail and dash home with tears in his eyes in crushing defeat, Nishinoya wrapped an arm around Tanaka’s waist and flashed a shit-eating grin.

“OF COURSE NOT!” Nishinoya beamed, taking the lingerie shop worker by utter surprise, “We’ll just be browsing, if you don’t mind us doing so, right, Ryuu?” He patted the taller boy on the back, which brought Tanaka back to earth enough to shake some sense back into his own head.

“Right!” He snorted out a breath he didn’t realize was stuck.

The lingerie worker sighed, “Well, if you change your minds, I’ll be more than happy to assist you.”

Tanaka’s blush grew until in crept under the collar of his shirt, “R-r-iGHT, THANK YOU.”

Nishinoya pushed the taller boy over a couple aisles and crouched by a table of bikini underwear in various shade of pink.

“Pssst, Ryuu.”

Tanaka crouched down behind the table and brought himself level to the libero, “What’s up.”

Nishinoya popped his hand straight down on Tanaka’s head and the taller boy howled.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Dude this is just a lingerie shop, I mean, you have an older sister!”

“Yeah but this is different; I’ve never bought women’s underwear before!”

Nishinoya grabbed both of Tanaka’s shoulders, “We can do this bro. Chill. We’re not doing anything wrong, all right? Besides-“He patted Ryuu’s shoulder and flashed his signature smile, “-think of how big of a reaction you’ll get from Shimizu-chan. She might actually give you a kiss!”

_“Oh, Tanaka-kun~!”_

Tanaka’s heart leapt up into his throat and he swore he could hear angels singing. Satisfied, Nishinoya stood back up and looked over the tables to a counter of bras nearby, “Let’s try over there, all right?”

Tanaka’s head was still light with the thoughts of Shimizu’s beautiful smile that he hardly noticed Noya had started flicking his hands over various designs. The boys took their time filtering through different colors and patterns, occasionally looking at each other dead serious and other time blushing reverently at the mental image of Shimizu in some of the more revealing pieces. When the two boys finally decided on a simple red push-up bra, it was only then that the libero turned to his teammate to ask the vital question.

“Um, Ryuu?”

“Yeah, Yuu?”

“Do you know anything about bra measurements?”

“…..”

“…..”

“…….Shit.”

“MISS.”

Nishinoya ran over to the lingerie clerk, who was just finishing organizing out “push-up” and “playful” style from each other, “Yes?”

“We actually DO need your help for a bit. You see, neither of us really know how to, uh, measure a bra.”

The young girl smiled at Nishinoya, which both warmed the libero’s heart and also made him slightly uneasy.

“Well, it’s hard to find the right fit if you don’t know how to measure a bra properly,” the girl pulled out a band of measuring tape and gave Nishinoya a look that made his heart drop into his stomach.

“Let’s give this a shot, shall we?”

The girl sauntered over to Tanaka, whose fear began to creep back into his soul the closer the girl came to him. Completely frozen in place, his eyes rolled over the girl’s shoulder to stare at Nishinoya, as if to ask, “Help me.”

The next thing either boy knew, the girl had taken three measurements on each boy, calculated out a proper band and cup size, and pushed them into two changing rooms side-by-side to try on a couple different bras she had pushed into their hands.

“Yo Yuu?” Tanaka called to the changing room next to him.

“Yeah, bro?” Nishinoya called back.

“Do you think we’ll find Shimizu something in her size?”

Nishinoya neatly fastened a purple lace bra on his torso, with a bow in the center. _This doesn’t look half bad but it brings back some bad memories_ , he thought to himself, “Maybe bro. Uh, you done in there?”

Tanaka was silent for a moment, “Yeah. This feels really weird, dude.”

Nishinoya chuckled awkwardly, _Yeah, weird._

“On the count of three, one, two-“

The boys both opened the curtains of their changing rooms to the lingerie clerk sitting on one of the pink lounge chairs, eyes ecstatic to see the two boys in lacy lingerie. She clapped cheerfully as the two boys stood shirtless, Nishinoya in the purple lace bra and Tanaka in a black baby doll top.

The bell of the front door to Lady Luck chimed not soon after, and a flamboyant, “YOOHOO~” echoed through the shop. Immediately Tanaka and Nishinoya ducked behind a counter as the lingerie clerk jumped up and skipped over to the customer that had just arrived.

“Ah! Good evening Oikawa-kun~!”

“Good evening, darling, could you possibly help me find something for Valentine’s Day?”

“Oikawa-kun, Valentine’s Day isn’t for a whole other month, why on earth would you shop so ea-“the brunette setter kissed the top of the clerk’s hang, gazing into her eyes and giving her a flirtatious wink.

“Because I have big plans to bring the best out of a dear friend of mine, oh won’t you help me?”

Tanaka made a silent gagging gesture while pointing in the direction of Oikawa, and Nishinoya stifled a chuckle. As the lingerie clerk guided Oikawa to a wall to talk about corsets that were stain-resistant, Tanaka and Nishinoya fumbled back into their changing rooms and hurriedly ran their fingers over the lingerie on their torsos. Tanaka clumsily managed to get the baby doll top over his head and put on his t shirt back on just fine, when he heard Nishinoya mumbling to himself about fasteners and a few moments later found the libero in his changing room by crawling under the adjourning wall.

“I can’t get this off.”

Tanaka’s face flushed pink, “Wait, what?”

“Bro just could you just-“Nishinoya turned his back to Tanaka, motioning to the taller boy to unhook the straps that Noya had haphazardly fastened together.

Tanaka gulped as he gazed on the smaller boy’s back. This is the most intimate deed Tanaka has ever done for Nishinoya up until this point in their lives as best bros to the end and back. He wasn’t sure what to make of his increasing heart rate as his fingers reached tentatively to the first set of fasteners, attempting to be gentle and smooth because he should have more experience with this, having the kind of sister Saeko is.

Tanaka let out a deep breath after the first set of three fasteners were undone. Nishinoya felt a flush of heat over his face as he lingered on the feeling of Tanaka touching his back, shutting his eyes tight as his mouth shook in a show of embarrassment despite enjoying the intimacy of it all. Two sets of three were out of the way.

_Keep cool Ryuu_ , Tanaka thought. _After all, what’s better than this? Just guys being dudes_.

Once the third set of fasteners were undone, Nishinoya clutched the bra to his chest as he turned to face Tanaka, careful not to reveal the scarring from a surgery he had a little over a year prior and like hell he’d reveal those to anyone. The two boys’ eyes met and both their cheeks flushed deep crimson before Nishinoya turned away and muttered out a quick “thank you” before crawling back under the wall to put his own shirts back on.

After finishing dressing, the two Karasuno volleyball players stood silently in the changing room and listened for Oikawa and the clerk as they perused the store. The Great King already had plenty of fuel to piss of Tanaka and Nishinoya without having to meet them face to face in a lingerie store, of all places.

“Do you think he’s buying for one of those damn fangirls that waits outside tournaments for him?” Tanaka whispered through the wall.

“Bro what does it matter? For all we know he could be buying it for himself.”

Tanaka gasped through the wall, “Fuck man, no way he’d be that creepy!”

Nishinoya stared at the ground and clenched his fists tightly, but he knew deep down he couldn’t fight Tanaka on this, not now, not while the Grand King had a chance of discovering them in the changing room. “Y-yeah man, creepy as fuck. Let’s just buy Shimizu that red baby doll tank when he’s in the changing room and get out of here.”

“You really think he’s going to use a changing room?”

“Ryuu, you saw how buddy-buddy he is with the clerk here.”

“….Damn, yeah. Good eye.”

Both boys bided their time listening to Oikawa converse amiably with the lingerie clerk. He cooed sweet compliments as the lingerie clerk clanked hanger and after together for the Seijou setter.

“Hmmm, I think that’ll do, darling, I’ll give these a try~” Oikawa serenaded the clerk before walking into the changing room next to Nishinoya. The libero crawled back under the wall into Tanaka’s room before the two opened the curtain, rushed to the baby doll top counter, and picked up one they both agreed would neither be too large nor too short for Shimizu.

“Excuse me, miss? We’ll take this one,” Nishinoya nodded to the clerk as the two Karasuno boys approached the counter.

“Oh, already?” the clerk let out a sigh, “Well, all right then.”

Tanaka couldn’t take his eyes off the changing rooms, a look of both fear and anger pulsating out of his face as Nishinoya hurriedly went paid for the delicate top for Shimizu’s birthday, “Bro just pay me back after tomorrow, all right?”

Tanaka snarled and Noya took that as a yes.

The lingerie clerk finished wrapping the order and before she could wish them to come back again, Tanaka and Nishinoya bolted out the door and down the street.

 

*~*~*

 

“SHIMIZU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~”

Shimizu Kiyoko turned around after practice as the rest of the team ran to the showers to find Tanaka and Nishinoya skipping toward her. Usually when this would happen, she would sidestep the boys as they approached, allowing them to fall to their own demise for being damn idiots.

Today, however, her keen eyes noted one detail that gave the boys mercy: A black box adorned in orange and white ribbon. Her eyes grew wide as the spiker and the libero stopped a foot in front of her, bowing deeply.

“Happy Birthday, Shimizu-chan,” Tanaka mumbled shakily, “We hope you like it.”

Shimizu’s eyes widened briefly, and then gazed upon the boys we gratitude. She took the gift gingerly in her hands, and began to unwrap it.

You could hear a pin drop when Shimizu lifted the red baby doll top out of the box.

“Hey, guys, thanks again for volunteering to clean u-“

Daichi ran up to the three, paused, and the world stood still for a total of three seconds.

Nishinoya and Tanaka turned their heads slowly to view their captain, whose facial expression moved from completely neutral to an expression worse than death.

They weren’t going to get out of this alive, Daichi would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Happy Birthday Shimizu-chan, 6th January 2015.
> 
> Okay so this entire fic is just me wanting to use the line "What's better than this? Just bros being dudes," from Tanaka to Nishinoya.
> 
> The chances I ever write anything serious is 0%, although I should probably note:
> 
> Nishinoya in this fic is, in fact, a transgender male. He transitioned in middle school and had surgery before he started at Karasuno. Tanaka is the only one on the team that doesn't know, because Tanaka is so far into the closet that he doesn't realize his entire team is either gay or trans or both. 
> 
> The lingerie clerk's appearance is loosely based on Yachi but I haven't gotten far enough to give her justice. Have a doppelganger.
> 
> Oikawa was buying lingerie to wear for Iwaizumi especially for Valentine's Day. Might write a fic about that later. Not sure if it's been done.


End file.
